henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Checker Fred/July 2017 Schedule and Predictions
Hey guys futon has updated pretty early like the past few months and have been doing a good job. Okay maybe I should say that as it will break our luck from getting information. Anyway zapit hasn't updated, but what Futon has is 99% the schedule for next month. Before We get into the schedule I want to take this time and go over each show that we cover and share my predictions on when the show could come back or finish their season. Lets start off: Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn with no doubt will finish in August. I thinking the nick alive blog will be correct and the final episode will air as an hour and air on August 5th. If Nick does split their final episode into 2 separate episodes it will push a lot of things back. So I am crossing my figures for an hour episode. The production title is currently The Wizard of Quads; however, I did see a title on zapit titled It's a Hard Knocks Life, but am thinking its been renamed now unless there is a mysteries 25th episode. Season 4 will likely start next year as it will take a break, but this is going by if Nick is continuing to air 2 episodes a month after July or August. School Of Rock is starting to air it's third season and will be doing so for awhile. Unless Nick plans to only air a few episodes. August School of Rock could maybe air two episodes due to other shows airing their hour episodes. Henry Danger is likely going to finish in August unless Nick has other plans, however Riele confirmed the hour episode will air in this month during a live instagram stream. So it makes sense that they will air the finale two episodes and will have the hour episode air August 26th. Don't think Nick is going to split this episode, but could happen and have it air as a full hour on Labor day like other past half hour episodes. For a Season 4 premiere I think this will happen late Fall as They only have a few normal sized episodes produced. As for today the are working on episode 8 witch is a two part episode to episode 7 and the first 3 episodes is a giant crossover with Game Shakers, however if the are planning on taking a six week break after this week or next or sometime in the near future, the season premier could be pushed further along. So I am guessing, will get the start of season 4 by October or maybe November, but we shall see. As for the animated show we could be seeing this come to Nick soon as the have been in production, since February or even earlier. As we know Henry Danger has a live action movie coming soon, so could be delaying things as well if Dan and Nick want to tie it into the shows story. The Movie could be filmed this year or after the wrap Season 4. However, if Dan does tie it into the series this could serve as a series finale or it could lead into a possible 5th season. What do you guys think about all this? The Thundermans is going to probably go on a break for at least 2 months and may return in September unless Game Shakers returns. Nick is probably going to want to pan out this show much further, so it could end sometime in 2018. As for a 5th season it could happen, but don't think so at this point as Nick may not want to beat iCarly's live action sitcom record for being the longest running show. Now lets get to Game Shakers. The show still hasn't started production for its third season, but I am hoping they start up today as I am writing this blog. But here's what we know. Season 2 still has 8 episodes left to air. I have a feeling Game Shakers could start airing again in September on September 9th airing Game Shippers as that would be one day after iCarly's starting date for the series. The Thundermans could return, but don't think they will. Game Shakers will end sometime in November for its second and Season 3 could start early next year. Now why do I say this, well Game Shakers still hasn't started production and I think they will get a break of Kel to have time with his new baby. I believe the bay is due in October, so Game Shakers could have 8 episodes produced by then if the start today. Plus Kel Schedule is always confusing and production seems to get delayed for his schedule. If Dan really wants he could write Kel out for a few episodes, so production would be slowed down. They could shoot kels scenes a separate as they did some filming of Wing Suits & Rocket Boots in December when that episode was shot in October 2016. In less Dan shoots out of order with the episodes like School of Rock does, but seeing the past few seasons the episodes have looked like they were shot in order and other scenes were filmed when they need to. Also Nathan Kress directed Wing Suits & Rocket Boots , so maybe they could of shoot that episode last. There are hundreds of reason what could of Happened. What do you guys think what's going to happen with Game Shakers? We still don't know if Dan is shooting a new show like Sheldon said this year, but were hoping to find out soon. We somewhat think it was the cartoon he was talking about. As it really didn't say live action or anything, but new sites always don't word things right. I am starting to look and see if I can find any information on this show and hopefully will find something for our blog next month. Lets us know your thoughts and Here's the schedule Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn *7/8/17 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#323) Cementing the Quads' Legacy *7/15/17 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#312) QUADGOALS *7/22/17 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#317) A Space Quadyssey *7/29/17 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#324) YOCO School of Rock *7/8/17 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#301) Hold on Loosely *7/15/17 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#302) Do You Want to Know a Secret *7/22/17 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#303) True Colors *7/29/17 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#305) Leader of the Band Category:Blog posts